iRegret
by IceCreamLol
Summary: When Sam tricks Freddie he moves away. Rated T for kidnapping and Sam in juvie with delinquents. First story, but still going on strong. Chapter 7 now up!
1. The Trick

iRegret

**Okay, so guys, this is my first fanfic, be nice! UPDATED TO MAKE IT EASIER TO READ!**

**Disclaimer: I SO don't own iCarly. If I did, I would be Dan Schneider. And Dan Schneider is not a pre—teen GIRL, is HE?**

Chapter 1 – Sam's POV

I had just the idea of a brilliant prank to pull on Freddork.

I would sound very sad in a phone call to him, telling him to come over soon and quick.

In fact, the quicker the better, my friends. Since he even was gullible enough to think that one day was _Clown Day, _Clown Day for Pete's (no relation to the guy who I once went on a "daffodil date" with, and broke up with when I caught him cheating on me.) sake!

Okay, so I'll laugh at him when he believes what I told him, but that's for me to know and him to find out…

Freddie's POV

_Ring! Ring! _There goes my home phone, old style.

My mom says that cell phones or any cordless phones will subtract brain cells, and I do not want to lose ANY of my smarts, because if I suddenly forgot 12x12, I'd be lowered to just a measly member of the AV club, and kicked out of the Young Businessmen's Club, and, worst yet, I'd get a B, ruining my straight A 100 percent perfect streak!

Plus, my mom would get really angry if I bought my own cell phone.

_Ring! Ring! _

Oops, forgot about the phone. It's probably T-Bo calling that he can't deliver that Strawberry Splat smoothie I ordered, due to Spencer bringing in another sculpture that might have been set on fi-

_Ring! Ring!_

I picked up the phone. "T-Bo?" I asked, not bothering to check the caller-ID. "No, it's Sam you idiot…" spoke what I earlier thought was T-Bo but I now knew was Sam.

Funny, she sounded faint and not as aggressive as she usually was. "Oh. Hey, Sam."

"Freddie…."

Okay, something is fishy here! She never calls me Freddie! "Freddie, come to my house... I… I need you… he-"

Her voice was cut off and the call ended.

I think I heard crying right before the call ended.

Was Sam in denial?

Or something much much worse?

Only one way to find out, and that was to run to Sam's house, or she'd beat me with a 10-pack roll of Fat-Cake wrapping paper because I was late and not caring enough to pursue her troubling worries that caused he to cry and come to me for help.

That last time she came to me for help was when… No. No! This can't be! Is Missy there?

I ran faster, that turned into a gallop. Pretty soon I was sprinting, and I had a few quarters ready in case I needed to call the police, because Sam doesn't have a cellular phone.

But don't get me, wrong, her mom is a little teensy weensy bit overprotective, but that's not the reason.

Okay, I lied. Sam's mom is not overprotective at all.

In fact, since she cared so little, she didn't give a *insert appropriate bad word for us pre-teens here to read* when Sam was sent to juvie, so I had to bail her out countless times, even though she annoys me.

I did it because she has such beautiful hazel eyes; fierce and glorious indeed. Wait a sec. Where the heck did that come from?

Meh, I must be eating too much of the strange but yummy Bepto Pismol my mom puts in my food.

The stuff that she gave me ever since I had a light fever and puked up some chizz.

Okay, the reason why Sam doesn't have a cell is that she gets in juvie so many times that they'd just take away all her phones, so she doesn't bother buying them anymore.

Oh, and she doesn't have a home phone because when Pam, Sam's mom's name, yells at Sam's rabid cat Frothy to get a job, Frothy attacked the phone, causing it to explode and Pam never did bother trying to fix it.

Okay, now I was at Sam's house.

_Creeeeaaaaak. Creeeaaaak. Creeeeaaaak_.

After an eternity of creaky porch stairs, I was at Sam's door.

I skipped the obnoxious Girly Cow Theme Song doorbell and rapped on the door, using my old childhood knocking pattern that I learned from Sindiana Jones.

_Knock knock knock knock knock, knock knock._

A voice was heard from inside. "Freddifer... stop your knocking and get in here.

Oh yeah. I forgot that Sam keeps her door unlocked so she could have a chance to practice tackling assassin on burglars.

Nice, Sam. Nice. I stepped inside and was immediately attacked by what I thought was Frothy, but this was way too soft and pillowly. But then, the thing bit me in the arm! Yowch!

**Kay guys, again, first fic, DON'T BE HARSH. I don't have much time, with homework and all that chizz. Oh, and if you think chizz is spelled with one "**_**Z"**_** then think again or sue Google and it's spellcheck! Yeah, it can be wrong, but TRUST me. Yeah, sorry for the really short chappie and that chizz. I love the word chizz. Chizz. :D**

**TTYL, XDJennetteMcCurdyXD**


	2. The Result and The Truth

iRegret

**Okay guys I just changed my name, like it? Ehh? You say my avatar's NOT awesome? Well then. – Throw virtual popping thing into hand- POP! Well how'd you like em' Pop Pops? Well whatevs, I might do I review of the chappie thing when I get more reviews cuz I got many READERS but only one review, thank you FAITHFUL READER! Okay here's Chapter Two! (And yeah, I hope dis one is easier to read. It might still be short, tho.)**

Chapter 2 Sam's POV

Oh. Em. Gee. What the chizz? First Freddie knocks on my unlocked door, now I have to deal with just-got-outta-bath Frothy? I pulled Frothy away and bit Benson myself. Then I slapped Frothy on the butt for interrupted what was going to be the BEST prank of all time!

Oh no! I said that aloud. I looked over at Fredward, only to see that he was un-conscious and on the floor. The exact part of the floor where Frothy vomited up the chunks of meat I tried to feed the penny-tee making 4th graders!

Oh well. I'll just shout to wake him up.

"FREDWINA!" I screamed, loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear.

"Huh... What?" he mumbled, not even loud enough for an ANT to hear!

"Wake up and smell the chizz, Freddork. You were here to help me with… with… something."

"And you CAN'T tell me what it is?" he shouted, just noticing the bite mark on his arm. "And what WAS that thing? I think I got rabies, now that I have a bite on my arm.

I faintly chucked. "Freddork, the thing was Frothy, all bathed up. And I bit you, not Frothy."

"I hate you, Sam Puckett." "I hate you too."

Freddie followed me into my bedroom, and it was a humongous mess (according to him). Everything from combs to shoes to toilet paper was scattered all over the floor.

"Look, Fredwina, I know this looks unnatural, but I haven't been myself lately."

"I can see that, Princess Puckett."

"Stop pushing your luck, Freddikins…" And I didn't even slap him.

_30 minutes later at the Puckett house…_

"So lemme get this straight," Fredward said glumly. "Your mom waltzed into your house while you were bathing Frothy… err… Fluffy… err… your rabid cat and then you hear a loud thud?" I nodded, and signaled for him to continue. "And then you rushed down the stairs, only to find your mother dropped dead on the floor?"

"Yep, Fred. That's it, alright."

"Oh my God, Sam, I'm so sorry!"

"Well don't be. I don't need your pity."

"The why'd you call me here?"

"Because I needed someone to tell."

"Why not Carly?"

"Let's get to that later."

"PUCKETT!" Freddie screamed after I tackled him so he couldn't run away and write in his wittle man- diary (or as he calls it, "journal") about how mean Miss Sammy Puckett was to him today. Oh Fredward. Always quite the catch. Suddenly, Freddie broke free of my grip, and suddenly _I _was on the ground.

"I heard you crying right before you hung up." he muttered.

"Y-You d-did?" I stuttered, hoping it sounded real enough.

"Yeah, Princess Puckett."

"Oh no. No, no, no."

"What, Sam?"

"You knew why I was crying, didn't you."

"Well duh! You just told me!"

"No, that wasn't the reason."

"Well what was?"

"Since I now know that you don't know, I won't let you know."

"What?"

"Can you at least let go of me, Benson? Please?"

"No!"

"See, you're influenced by me. You just said 'know' again! Like me when I used it three times in one sentence earlier!"

"Different spelling!"

"Nyeh!"

"Nyeh!"

After 5 minutes of "bickering", as Carly would say it, Freddikins finally released me.

"Freddifer, I didn't know it would take you that long to let me go!" I joked, hoping he wouldn't get mad and tackle me again.

"Shut up!" Freddie hissed, ears twitching. And I know he does that when he senses someone's lying.

"Okay, I lied!" I admitted. "But if you'd seen your face, you'd laugh, too."

"Puckett! Okay, I can_not _take this anymore! Sam Puckett, I'm moving to Yakima!"

"Yakima?" I asked. I mean come on, even though Fredward's a dork, I can't believe he'd be dorky enough to move because of a little joke. And why Yakima?

"Because Carly visits Yakima once a month, and that way I'd see my one true love without having to see her best friend, a Blond-headed DEMON!"

"Sheesh."

"Goodbye, Sam Puckett. Forever."

Then, it dawned on me. Freddie was way more of a loser than I thought. And I'd bring all the evil geniuses I know together to do what I've been dying to do. But keep it a secret, I don't want police to charge me for… murdering Freddie.

**Well guys whaddya think? About 2 or 3 reviews and I might post a review of the chapter on the next one, Kay? I'll have it up by Friday or so. KK? **

**~GirlWithTheAwesomeAvatar**


	3. The Move

iRegret

**I'm updating quickly! LOL. There might be a hint of Creddie in this, but no worries! Later chapters will be full of Seddie fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Dan Schneider. Therefore, iCarly doesn't belong to me! O_o**

Chapter 3 Carly's POV

I can't believe this! I am SO going to tell Spencer to fill our fridge with Weight Spiers foods so Sam can be meat-less! Because of Sam, Freddie's moving! And I've never gotten to tell him that I DO love him! I even wrote a song in my diary about him:

_Thursday, May 26, 2011_

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I told Freddie I will never love him, but I really do! Here's a song I wrote just for him:_

_Freddie my baby _

_stay with me now…_

_Freddie my baby_

_I don't know how to… [dramatic pause]_

_[fast and catchy tune like in the part of the iCarly theme song when I go, "wake up the members of my nation"] make you realize that I feel the same way about you now because_

_when I stare into those brown eyes of yours I feel nuttin but_

_loooove. _

Okay, it's nothing that would make it to Rock Records **[AN: I spelled it wrong because I didn't want to put another disclaimer! Ugh! Same with other chapters!] **, but I really feel love for Freddie. But sometimes I like to ship Seddie, because it would feel really awkward for Sam and Freddie to be, like, boyfriend and girlfriend! I love awkward moments. Ah, the serenity! Sweet serenity.

But back to the point! Sam pulled a nasty prank on Freddie, and now my soul mate is moving to Yakima! Well, at least I could see him once a month, but to me, if you are dating someone, you need to see them at _least _twice a week. Oh, Samantha Puckett, how could you? And how Freddie got his overprotective mother to agree with moving to Yakima is beyond me!

Freddie's POV

How I got my mom to agree to move to Yakima is beyond me! All I said was, "Mommy, Samantha was really mean to me today. I need to move to Yakima because of her!" And she said, "Okay Freddie-bear! We move in two weeks! Start saying your goodbyes!" I just don't get it. I mean, really, she freaked out when I moved to the basement room thing 13 levels down, but now she's all mellow when I propose we move to Yakima?

My life is twisted.

Very, very, twisted.

_Moving day_

I'm in the moving van, headed north. That's where Yakima is.

And I finally figured out the catch. We're moving in with my alcoholic cousin Joe. He owns a bar. And if you think my mom wouldn't even _consider _moving in with someone who drinks 3 bottles of vodka every evening, you're wrong and right. Right that she wouldn't consider to move in with an alcoholic, wrong that she actually _knows _Joe drinks alcohol.

She is _so clueless!_

She loves Joe more than she loves me. In fact, when Mom visits Joe, he ends up driving 10 miles away and hides near a dumpster texting his friends about how overprotective his aunt is.

_At Joe's penthouse…_

"And dees ees dee guest room youl be stayin een." he drawled, using wrong grammar and pronunciations. Ugh, I forgot how annoying Joe is. As soon as I can get my mom to boost my allowance from $8 to $50 a _month_, I am _so _moving to a small condo away from my psychopath family! I really wish my dad was here to talk some sanity into my mom…

But that'll never happen. What's done is done. He got killed in a war between the U.S. and France, my poor daddy died when I was only two years old. I miss him. My mom does too. She's trying to be both parents in one, which means, _gasp, _overprotectiveness! Really, she doesn't _need _to act like that.

And the way I found out was I looked at her journal, the one she wrote things in when I was a toddler.

She told me a lie. A lie about my dad. It went like this:

"_Fredward, I know you've been asking a lot about your dad. Correct?" I nodded. "Well I'll finally tell you." My heart pounded with joy. "He ran out on us, right after we had you." Instantly, my frown turned upside-down. (Cheesy, I know.) I knew he wouldn't do that. Plus, I remembered him feeding me. He was laughing a hearty laugh as I tried to struggle out of the high chair._

And that's kinda it. So when my mom thought I was asleep that day, I snuck to her room and flipped through her journal, finding the truth.

See, now I'm wandering again. I hate when my train of thought shifts somewhere completely different.

Ooh, goody look, Joe has a small old-fashioned portable black-and-white TV! Oh joy!

I was being sarcastic.


	4. The Plan and The Meeting of Taryn

_iRegret_

**Okay guys this is chapter 4! It will tell about Sam's plan to get rid of the "lil' wimpy Fredward Benson" ONCE AND FOR ALL. Don't worry; she won't hurt him or anything. SHE MIGHT DO MORE! But don't worry, don't worry at all, you will find out how her plan turns out in chapter 5, but for now this is….THE PLAN! Mwahahahahahahahah!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do own Sam's evil deeds in this story, but sadly I can't really use Sam in those deeds cuz I DON'T OWN iCarly! I have to use a decoy. : (**

Chapter 4 Sam's POV

Freddie is such a wimp, I can't believe he moves away to Canada because of a prank! Or was it Switzerland? Or Yakima? Wait what's that ringing soun- **(AN: At this part, Sam faints onto the floor and someone Is dragging her towards a walk-in closet. It's in Carly's room, tee hee."**

_30 minutes and a whiff of stinky cheese later…_

Huh? Where am I? Ahh! A skull! No wait that's a man. A bearded man. No wait it's Spencer with a fake beard and mustache.

"Sam, I have agreed with your dislike of Freddie. To stay alive, you must kill him or I will kill _you._" Alright, that's not Spencer. Spencer doesn't have a gruff voice. And Spencer would never say that! He loves Freddie, we all do except for me! Then,? spoke again.

"Sam, I am Spencer's real father. He is not Carly's brother, he was adopted but Carly does not know this. Don't tell it to her, and Spencer doesn't even know so he'd think you're cuckoo. I am Spencer Twinling the 1st. Spencer is Spencer Twinling the 2nd. I had to give him away, now I'd like to take him back. But he wouldn't go back without all you guys and a boy would make it so that he'd stay here. So I need you to get rid of Freddie."

"But he's in Yakima, Spencer in in tears now but do you live in Yakima?"

"NO, I live in Sydney, Australia. But Spencer would go to Yakima for visits, but I'd want him to stay with me so I need you to get rid of Freddie. Here's a train pass, and here's a knife. Got it?"

"Wait, why'd you choose me? You could have chosen the Shadowhammer, you know, the criminal who tried to kill Freddie after he caught him with his techy SpyGlasses."

"But you are perfect for the job, Sam. Plus, the Shadowhammer is in jail!"

"Oh yeah I forgot he killed the guy in 8H. Poor old man, never suspected a thing. I can't believe the Shadowhammer thought that was Freddie Benson!" I laughed. "By the way what happened to your wife?"

"Uh, I prefer not to talk about it. Back to the deal, dead you or dead Benson?"

"DEAD BENSON!" I cheered, finally having an excuse for having to stalk Freddie. The prank and Freddie leaving wasn't enough, but this totally is, I mean I doing this in self-defense right? Or maybe this isn't Spencer's dad but yay an excuse!

Wait, why am I calling Freddie "Freddie" instead of Fredichinni, Fredward, Freddork, or any of those names? Meh, I must be hallucinating and I am calling him by those names. Meh.

Okay, mission KF is officially started… NOW!

_On the train…_

Wow, Mr. Twinling got me a ticket for THE WORLD'S 2ND FASTEST TRAIN YAHOO! I bet I'll even catch up to Freddork's moving van now. LOL. Wait a minute; LOL and ROFL are for texting why am I thinking them? Eh.

Ooh I see a teenage girl with curly black hair that looks like she is aggressive like me. I walked up to her.

"Hi, my name's Sam Puckett and I like fried chicken! Don't ever call me Samantha, though!" I introduced.

"Hey, I'm Tar Getshon and I like medium rare steak! Don't ever call me Taryn though, hey we're almost like the same!"

"Yeah, I know." I giddily exclaimed. Weird, only girly girls are supposed to be giddy. "Well what are you here for?"

"I'm not supposed to tell, but I will if you tell me what you're here for."

"Well the dude never said anything about me telling anyone, so here goes. A strange bearded man claiming to be my best friend Carly Shay's maybe adopted brother's father told me I had to kill Freddie Benson in order to live, so I agreed and now I'm here."

"Hey, that's similar to mine! A weird pretty woman in blue stilettos claiming to be my BFF Shanie's possibly adopted sister's mother told me I had to kill – ugh – Nelson Windsnaf. But Shanie calls him Nels."

"Wow, very similar. Freddie is actually Fredward, but Carly calls him Freddie and I call him many different names like Fredichinni or Freddork."

"I call Nelson Nelserschitzel or Nelweiner."

"Cool stuff."

"I know, right? So this 'Fredward' is in Yakima too? And he has an overprotective dad?"

"Yes, and no. Yes to Yakima and NO to overprotective dad. He has a WAY overprotective MOM."

"Hmm, similar, but not the same."

"I know! We're like kids in parallel universes meeting!"

"Uh-huh."

"So do you have any idea where this 'Nelson' lives?"

"Actually, no."

"You know, we could do the stuff together, I help you get Nelson, you help me get Fredward, and it'll be easier. because I heard where Nelson lives and I have a strange feeling you know where Fredward is, correct?"

"Yeah, okay."

_In the not busy streets of Yakima…_

"Okay, who do we do first?" I asked, not really caring who we did first as long as we got it over with, and got back to Seattle before Carly realized that I was gone! Ugh!

"Um, Nelson? I don't really care, you know!"

"Me neither. Okay, let's do Nelson. By the way, do you live in Seattle?"

"Nah, I live in a small town nest to Seattle, about a mile away from the west side."

"Cool."

As we headed up the stairs of Nelson's new house, I felt a cold tingle shiver up my spine. I never did something like this before, and if we're caught, on one would bail me out of juvie. Especially not Freddie.

**Okay guys, this is the end of the chapter. Like it? Any changes I need to make to Tar? The name? Anything? I couldn't think of another name for her. So next chapter will have a little of Nelson POV, a little Freddie, a little Tar, and a lot of Sam! WTYL! (Write to You Later)**

**~GirlWithTheAwesomeAvatar**


	5. The Reason of Taryn

_iRegret_

**Hey guys! Did you read the first chappie of Missing Jade, my new crossover story? WELL DO, THEN! It's gonna be AWESOME.**

**DISCLAIMER: Uh duh, I don't own iCarly, if I did, Carly would be prettier and Sam meaner but sweeter to Freddie and there would be an episode called iWasChargedForMurder, hey that's a good idea for a story! LOL, I think I'll write it one day! Bye!**

Chapter 5, Freddie's POV

Right now I'm riding in my car, towards the doctor to get a check-up, and I get check-ups once a week, so I'm used to it.

I'm still nervous, though. This doctor's name is . **(AN: A real user! You can search him! LOL!) **His reviews say he is nice, but I don't trust goody-goody doctors. They're always up to something, like to ruin some part of me, then make my mom pay a lot to get it fixed.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam and a cute curly-haired chick holding knives walking up the driveway of…

My new friend Nelson's house. He is so similar to me, and that girl must be Tar A.K.A. Taryn! And they were aiming to kill him, I knew it.

I don't know why, but I jumped out of the car at a traffic light and sprinted towards Taryn and Samantha, sweating crazily, like I just got out of the shower.

I ignored my Mom's yells from behind.

"FREDWARD BENSON! GET BACK IN THE CAR THIS INSTANT OR ELSE WE'RE MOVING BACK TO SEATTLE AND WHY ARE YOU RUNNING TOWARDS THOSE TWO GIRLS? ARE THEY YOUR GIRLFRIENDS? I DO NOT APPROVE OF THEM FREDWARD! COME BACK!"

That sure caused a lotta commotion, and I bet tomorrow's newspapers headlines will be, "Screaming Woman In Streets Of Yakima: Reward For Capture" because there isn't anything better to put except for the hotdog eating contest they made just to write something in the newspapers!

Okay, back to reality.

My feet were hurting, and the demons were heading up the steps, getting ready to pick the lock… So I called 911. And I added an extra, "Hurry!" So they would come at top speed. Even though the police station is across from me.

In a minute, the police guys were here and I quickly told them the problem.

"I saw a girl who always hurts me and another girl that my friend Nelson told me about who hurts him going into his house with knives!"

The police grabbed their Tasers and crept into the house, very very slowly.

Taryn's POV

We were walking into the house, and I suddenly remembered something the man who was helping me spy had told me.

_FLASHBACKKKKK  
>"Taryn, one more thing. Use this if you get into any trouble." He handed Taryn a needle, and it read, "Fall Asleep." He handed me another one "Forget Your Past." <em>

_I knew I was going to need them for police, in case this "Nelson" caught me. _

_Yes, I can see into the future. And much more._

_But I was going to face my weaknesses._

_And was I ever right…_

_END FLASHBACK_

Right when I was raising the knife above sleeping Nelson's neck, Sam watching carefully, I heard a loud THUD.

I froze, and dropped the knife on the floor.

I took out the "Forget Your Past" needle, and aimed it.

DANG, there were four of them, and they had TASERS!

Me and Sam put our hands up and braced for a Tasing.

But it never happened. Only Sam got one.

To save myself, I used both needles on one guy and karate chopped the Tasers out of the others hands… When someone else came in… A hot boy, geeky but HOT!

And he had a Taser.

BZZZZT!

Policeman's POV

"Good work Freddie, you saved the young man's life!"

Nelson had woken up because of the commotion, right to see Freddie Tasing Taryn.

He clapped, and jumped out. The he hugged Freddie tightly. And I know that because I am Freddie from the future…

I had become a policeman, but then retired to become an inventor, and I invented a time machine. It exploded, but at the last minute it worked. It destroyed my wife and kids, so I had to fix this.

Taryn was a spy from the future, and Nelson was actually one of my neighbor's kids who was helping me because his parents died in the accident, too.

And Taryn was hoping that she would find a kid that seemed nerdy enough to be Nelson. And I had brought him here.

But there is one thing special about Taryn.

She has powers.

_FLASHBACKKKKKK_

_Taryn zoomed in super speed mode over the translucent city floors in 2035. She had super speed, and she could control it. She also had invisibility. And seeing into the future. She was meant to be a spy._

_She zipped into the science labs, and found room 239, the time machine room. _

_She went into normal mode and got into the time machine before the guards could stop her._

_But she never knew that on this trip, she was going to face two of her weaknesses. HOOOOT boys (like Freddie) and Tasers._

_END FLASHBACK_

I knew her weaknesses. I was the man who told her to be a spy. But for good purposes! But she turned to the dark side, killing people of the past who didn't invent anything for the future, even babies.

And that's not as cruel as she can be.

Back in the future, she polluted the whole city or Translucence, where the ground is translucent, man-made, of course.

And she filled the whole hospital with sleeping gas, causing thousands to die.

This is mediocre to Taryn. But I need to get rid of her.

Using Freddie and Tasers.

And let me tell you about the man. The man that told innocent but aggressive Sam about the deal.

That's my old pal Hairy, yes Hairy not Harry.

Taryn gave him a "Forget Your Past" needle and a "Become Evil" needle.

And he transferred to the dark side, threatening to kill them if they didn't kill someone else.

But someone else ended up killing the person who killed another.

All recruited by Hairy. YES HAIRY ALRIGHT IS IT MY FAULT HE'S NAMED HAIRY!

Sam's POV

The policeman had told me about Taryn, and at first I didn'tbelieve them.

But more and more, the story started to sink in.

But I was still stuck in juvie for trying to commit murder.

And that was that.

**Finally a longer chapter, hope ur happy ppl! lol I feel like using text abbreviations lol. so anyways that wuz ur chappie 5 for iRegret, WTYL! (write 2 u l8r) **


	6. The Kidnapping

_iRegret_

**Hey peoples his is chapter six and the girl who posted the Yakima comment sorry, but I don't research Yakima on a daily basis! LOL.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Carly's worries or Spencer's sculptures, or Sam's crazy antics or Freddie's techyness so HOW IN THE WORLD could I own iCarly?**

Chapter 6 Carly's POV

Oh my God, I'm stuck here with psychos!

I am forced to live with Lewbert, Spencer, and the elevator repair guy (yes, he moved in next door where Freddie used to be. sigh) WITHOUT Sam or Freddie to keep me sane, I'm freakin out!

Sam left me two nights ago, sometime around midnight. All she left was a note, saying:

_Carls, don't worry I might not be back for a few days got to go to someplace I can't tell you, no I'm not stalking Freddie!_

I KNOW SHE'S PROBABLY STALKING FREDDIE!

She has to be.

I'm catching the nearest carpool to Yakima for some reasons you shouldn't know.

OKAY I'M AFRAID OF HEIGHTS!

And when a guy hypnotized me into not being scared, I kept clucking like a chicken and couldn't stop! **(AN: On one of Spencer's blogs on )**

Okay, now I'm resorting to hitchhiking, **(AN: I know, too many author's notes, but you know that the iCarly episodes have like two things going on right? Well this will be a story like that, Sam in juvie, Freddie getting a body guard, Carly kidnapped OH WOW THAT'S THREE THINGS!) **and I know it's dangerous but I have to, to save Freddie from the possibility of being hurt!

_Midnight that day…_

Brr! So c-c-cold! I w-wish I had b-b-brought a b-blanket!

Ooh look, a p-p-pickup truck.

I stuck my thumb out, and the car stopped.

"M-m-may I please go to Y-Y-Yakima p-please?" I stuttered, no not because I was nervous, because of the cold. Okay AND because I was nervous.

"Yea, hey you cold?" the gruff bad boy looking biker man asked in a tough voice.

"Yeah, t-thanks." As the man reached for a towel. Wait a towel?

I screamed as the man laughed and pressed it to my face.

Then I blacked out.

Sam's POV

Dang I forgot how much I hate juvie!

I whistled a fast cops-and-robbers movie tune as I dashed from person the person, saying hi.

Soon, I found the person I was looking for.

A spiky brown haired girl, Daniela "Dannie" Smith was a scammer, one who was city-famous.

All of Seattle knew about her.

"Hey, Sam, what ya in for this time?" Dannie called out.

"Almost killing Nelson Windsnaf," I replied, acting all calm-ish.

"Whoa, dude, that's HUGE!" Daniela said a bit too loudly. "How long are you in then? 10 years?"

"Hey, what's she in for? What's huge?" said that group of kidnappers I knew all too well.

"She almost mur- err… killed Nelson Windsnaf." Daniela replied, being to know-it-all of juvie again, just like when I shoved a hot chili dog in a Mexican ambassador's pants after he cut in front of me in line.

"Hey, loca chicas, I never said I was in for long? A guy, the police officer's old pal hairy who was transferred to the 'dark side' after Taryn, this girl from the future, stuck a needle In him, well he threatened to kill me if I didn't kill Freddie Benson, which I was going to do next, he would kill ME. And the police officer is from the future too, and Nelson. Intense, right?"

The girls all stared at me.

I guess they didn't believe me.

I didn't blame them it IS a hard story to believe.

Spencer's POV

OMG! Carly and Sam are missing!

Freddie moved away!

AND I'M STUCK WITH LEWBERT AND THE ELEVATOR REPAIR GUY WHO MOVED INTO FREDDIE'S APARTMENT! HELP!

Sam left Carly a note, but today Carly left without warning.

I was in the bathtub, when I heard footsteps and a door slam, then about 50 feet away I heard a loud scream and tires screeching.

Carly had been kidnapped.

Taryn's POV

Oh no, I'm found out!

And during the time that I was Tasered and hypnotized by Freddie, I lost my powers.

I also lost the time travel remote.

So I sat right back and allowed the police to take me to the "slammer" were I would await my powers for the next 10 years.

Freddie's POV

Yes, I'm a junior policeman!

Since this "Taryn" girl's weaknesses are hot boys and Tasers, I was appointed into the police force.

And my mom is in jail with Taryn for attacking the police man when he told her about me being a junior police man.

Yay!

Carly's POV

I screamed, right before they put the towel onto my face.

Just to alert Spencer, so his over protective mode would kick in.

I'm never hitchhiking again!

I'm just reliving old memories, because I'm stuck in a gray room with stone walls and a small bed.

This was a center where lunatics kept teens to do SOMETHING with.

I dunno, experiment?

I wish Freddie was here with me.

I know he'd analyze why they called me a "lab rat"

Soon I heard a clang, and another bed was placed into my room along with a boy.

Freddie.

Freddie? Whoa, I guess I have "powers"!

Wait, powers aren't real, how could I have them?

I don't have powers.

Freddie is here for another reason.

A reason that's the same as mine.

Freddie's POV

OMG, I'm in a kidnapper center.

I was spying on a few guys who were criminals when a pickup truck pulled up and a gruff guy pulled me in.

Inside the truck they put me to sleep with a cloth.

And here I am.

In a teenage captive center.

With Carly.

Wait, CARLY!

Yay and aww!

How'd she get here?

Carly's POV

I told Freddie the story of how I got here.

Then, after a load of questions from Freddie, I asked my own question, "Okay, if Sam isn't stalking you, where is she?"

And Freddie easily replied, "Juvie."

Of COURSE she's in juvie, how dumb of me! I have to get her out after I escape.

Me and Freddie can plan our escape together, how wonderful!

**Well that was it and I know there was too much going on but other chapters will be more mild I promise!**


	7. The Escape that Didn't Go Too Well

_iRegret_

**I needed to update this, don't worry I'm updating the question fic later, c'mon I updated it YESTERDAY! And my laptop says that I have to enter a Product Code to use it but I can't find it so I have to share this desktop computer with my brothers, yes brothers. I have two. One five, one eight, and they are VERY annoying. Later.**

**DISCLAIMER: I can't own iCarly, I'm just a poor, helpless kid who dreams of AT LEAST becoming a New York Times bestseller author instead of a TV Show Producer, *sigh!***

Carly's POV

Freddie's almost done with the escape plan…

Oh, I really hope it works!

Okay, Freddie's telling me the plan…

Freddie's POV

"…And that's about it!" I exclaimed. I had just finished explaining every detail to Carly.

As soon as we got out, Sam was SO gonna bailed out!

She had called me and said that a guy threatened her to kill me, and this future girl Taryn made her try to kill Nelson!

Well… Sam apologized too, and it sounded like this… "Oh, yeah, and Freddie?" "Yeah?" "Sorry about… earlier." "It's cool." "Thanks." **(AN: iOMG never happened in this fic!)**

I think I am losing my crush on Carly… What do people call it?

Oh yeah, it was all puppy love…

Besides, why would I keep loving her if she keeps rejecting me?

Well… here's my plan:

1) Use the hidden dynamite we found to throw out the small window, to distract the guys.

2) Use the pick-lock technique I learned from Sam to unlock the door.

3) Unlock all other doors.

4) Run outside.

5) Run for our lives!

It's rough, it might need touching up.

But I'm ready to try it.

Spencer's POV

I started a police search for Carly, because now Freddie's missing, too!

The poor kids, Mrs. Benson's freaking out!

See, I can hear her arguing with the police officer now…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY FREDDIE IS NOWWHERE IN SIGHT?"

"WELL SEARCH FASTER!"

"DON'T MAKE ME TRACK YOU!"

Well, all I heard was a one-sided conversation, because she was using a home phone and you can't put that on speaker because it was an old-fashioned circle-dial phone!

Mrs. Benson is crazy, Freddie should be my son…

WITH SASHA STRIKER!

Yeah that's right, I'm going on a date with the Striker!

She called yesterday…

But I didn't tell her about Carly, Sam, and Freddie yet…

I already told the iCarly fans…

Man, were they upset!

Some comments were:

"_Oh, Carly! So worried about her!"_

"_Sam isn't missing, she can't go missing! *faints*"_

"_Freddie! My Freddie is missing?"_

And the last one was from Mrs. Benson, typical.

Carly's POV

The plan sounded good enough, but the door was nailed shut, plus the guys traced the dynamite into our room!

So they lit another stick of dynamite, put it on a timer, tied us up, put the dynamite under a bed, and put us on that bed!

Freddie will think of something!

Right?

Sam's POV

Daniela is so annoying right now, she keeps bragging about me!

Sometimes I wish I could just pop her head!

Like, _BOOM!_

Bye, Daniela!

Just like that.

But now I'm starting to like Freddie…

But how could I be saying this? Daniela's getting to my head, I think.

Freddie's POV

I miss Sam, and now I'll never see her again.

All because of my stupid, stupid, plan!

C'mon, Freddie, think!

Oh yeah, they used licorice to tie you up!

"Carly, chew on the rope!" I commanded.

She didn't know the rope was licorice.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Just do it!" I barked in reply, and soon started chewing myself.

Darn, I'm full.

But I have to save our lives!

Come on Freddie, work those jaws!

One, two, three!

Yes, I'm free!

Well, my arms are at least!

But now, I can untie my legs.

One, two, three, and four, done!

I walked over to the other side of the bed and told Carly to stop chewing.

I untied her.

And I began to plan another escape when the man rushed in…

A police officer.

**Really short, I know, and still a lot of drama, but still… WTYL! (You know what it means)**


End file.
